


missed busses and more

by mwochaeng



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I wrote this instead of studying, I’m sorry, also at finding a good title, i love jeongchaeng, i suck at summaries, inspired by 20181123, we were blessed this era with so much content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwochaeng/pseuds/mwochaeng
Summary: Two things:Chaeyoung made Jeongyeon and her miss the bus and Chaeyoung is freezing.





	missed busses and more

**Author's Note:**

> some fluff I came up with after seeing those Jeongchaeng interactions on 20181123 at musicbank.  
> this one shot is all over the place and slightly unstructured.  
> I’m sorry about that.

“Jeong”

 

“Jeong”

 

Due to Chaeyoung NOT being a morning person at all and Jeongyeon having to drag her girlfriend out of bed and forcing her to get ready this morning, the two of them had missed their usual bus that would take them to college. 

Not wanting to miss the first lecture of the day, which would happen if they waited for the next bus, Jeongyeon decided to walk.

Chaeyoung had whined, claiming she did not need to attend that lecture anyways as it was not important and that she could just wait for the next bus to come or even go back to their shared apartment and sleep more. Jeongyeon on the other hand had insisted on walking, her girlfriend might be okay with missing a class or two but she was definitely not. 

So here they were, rushing towards the lecture hall that was almost on the other side of the city with Jeongyeon about 10 steps ahead of Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung’s figures the reasons for that to be: 

  1. Jeongyeon was taller than her, therefore having longer legs and walking faster than herself.
  2. Jeongyeon was kind of mad at her, after all she was the reason they had missed the bus and was therefore trying to ignore her short girlfriend.
  3. Chaeyoung was freezing, incapable of catching up or even moving any faster than she was right now.



  
Chaeyoung was only wearing a hoodie. It was her favourite as it was originally Jeongyeon’s that Chaeyoung had stolen and made hers. However right now, in this moment it was doing a very bad job at keeping her warm. In comparison to the older who was smart enough to put on a coat.

But Chaeyoung, of course, wouldn’t admit that she had worn too little.

 “Jeongyeon”

 Chaeyoung picked up her pace trying to catch up to the taller, despite feeling unable to move due to the cold.

 “Unnie”

 Chaeyoung had now successfully reached Jeongyeon’s side, however did not achieve that without having to jog a little.

“Are you mad?”

Jeongyeon didn’t react to Chaeyoung’s question and just kept on walking.

“Please don’t be mad.” 

Chaeyoung tucked at Jeong’s jacket sleeve, trying to make her stop.

Jeongyeon stopped and sighed but did not look at Chaeyoung. The younger moved to stand in front of the older, however the latter just continued to stare ahead. Chaeyoung tried tiptoeing in order to reach her tall girlfriend’s view of sight. 

Somewhat amused by Chaeyoung’s action, but obviously trying to now show her that, she moved her eyes to look down at the girl in front of her, to see the girl pouting, showing her aegyo to Jeong.

“I’m sorry”

“I am not mad anymore. I stopped being mad at you the second I started being mad. I could never be mad at you. Annoyed a little, yes. Sometimes. But mad? Never, at least not for very long.”

“So are you annoyed now?”

Jeongyeon smiled at her cute girlfriend.

“Also not anymore. You’re right, missing one class really doesn’t matter. The world doesn’t end because of me not attending, does it?”

After finishing her sentence Jeongyeon leaned down to place a soft kiss on her cub’s lips, while reaching out to hold Chaeng’s hand, taking Chaeyoung slightly by surprise. The short girl went back to standing on her tiptoes, attempting to make the height difference a little smaller, kissing Jeongyeon back with all the love she felt towards the older.  

Just like every time they kiss, a sudden warm feeling of happiness washed over Jeongyeon.

She then pulled back to look lovingly at her precious cub with a smile on her face. She started stroking the hand that she had just grabbed. While doing so she realized how cold those actually were. Jeongyeon’s expression grew concerned in a matter of seconds, and her protective girlfriend instincts kicked in.

“Are you cold?” 

“No” 

“Chaeng, I can see you shivering” 

“I’m not” 

Jeongyeon narrowed her eyes at Chaeyoung. It was very much clear to her, that the younger was lying in order to not give her the satisfaction of telling her: ‘I told you so’.

“Babe, your hands are practically made of ice” 

 Jeongyeon took both of Chaeyoung’s hands in her own, blowing hot air on them and rubbing them in her own, doing her best to warm them up. 

“I-“ 

“You’re such an idiot you know that! Not only did we miss the bus because of you not wanting to get up this morning but you don’t have a jacket with you when I clearly told you to bring a jacket, and now you’re freezing and are probably going to get sick” 

Jeongyeon shook her head and Chaeyoung shifted her gaze to the floor. She was slightly ashamed of disappointing her girlfriend. 

Jeongyeon didn’t miss Chaeyoung’s reaction to her small accusation and practically felt the guilt oozing out of Chaeyoung. 

She softly placed a hand on Chaeng’s cheek, lifting her face up, making the cub look up and into Jeong’s eyes. While stroking her cheeks, which were red because of the cold (or were they really?) lightly, the taller leaned in and gave the other a short peck on the lips. Jeongyeon then zipped her jacket open.

“Fortunately for you, you’re my idiot, come here”, Jeongyeon continued at the same time as she was pulling her short girlfriend close. Following that act she wrapped her arms and jacket around the smol cub, trying to protect her from the cold, padding her head softly.

Chaeyoung placed her head on Jeong’s chest listening attentively to the latter’s rushing heartbeat.

“Your heart is beating really quickly.”, Chaeyoung chuckled. Despite the two of them being a couple for almost 3 years already, Jeongyeon’s heart still races a thousand miles an hour every time they touch. Seems like that happens when you still can’t believe you’re living with the love of your life.

“Well, I am completely, utterly in love with you…”, Jeongyeon responded, placing her head to rest on top of the shorter ’s one.

“I love you, too.”

+

“If you get sick though, I will not take care of you” 

“Mhm”, Chaeyoung hummed against Jeongyeon’s chest. Chaeyoung didn’t believe a word that the older was saying

“I’m being serious. I will not. It would be your own fault for getting sick, anyway. I told you to bring a coat” 

“Yes” Chaeyoung replied, knowing very well how protective her tall girlfriend was and how she would definitely take care of her even though she said she wouldn’t.

Chaeyoung pressed herself closer to Jeongyeon, absorbing her radiating body heat. She closed her eyes feeling well protected in Jeongyeon’s arms and couldn’t help but smile against the latter’s chest. 

What would she do without her amazing girlfriend?

Probably miss more classes than she already does at the moment, freeze to death because she fails to bring a coat, starve because she sometimes forgets to eat...the list could go on and on. 

In conclusion, Chaeyoung couldn’t live without the older, in fact she probably couldn’t get by by herself for more than a day. She was so thankful of having the older by her side. Everything was better by Jeongyeon’s side. 

Jeongyeon checked the time on her watch. It was already 9 am, which meant the class would start anytime now and they were nowhere near the lecture hall. Deciding that spending time with her girlfriend was more important than college right now, Jeongyeon interlaced their hands together, and dragged the younger to the café that she saw on the other side of the road.

Additionally, she hoped that heat in the café and the warm drink that she ordered, would warm her girlfriend up even more, so that she wouldn’t fall sick.

+

“Chaeyoung, babe, you have a fever. Do not move. Rest. I will take care of you”

Jeong said while tucking Chaeyoung back into bed, and moving towards the kitchen to make her girlfriend some hot soup and grab some medicine to make the most important person in her life feel better again.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @mwochaeng for more low quality content


End file.
